Colton "Cole" White
Colton White is the main protagonist of the game. He is voiced by Thomas Jane. Colton White is the adoptive son of Ned White, he travels with Ned and hunts game along the Missouri River. He is a skilled marksman is able to go into Quickdraw and take out several enemies at once while time slows down. He finds out later on that his mother was an Apache and were killed by Thomas Magruder, Many Wounds gave him to Ned when he was a baby. He will stand up for what's right but is not aware of when he does bad, such as when he killed many Indians before finding out they weren't the real enemy. 'Story' The game starts off in 1880 with Colton talking about his life saying "It's not bad if you can stand your old man kicking you every morning at dawn." Then Colton goes hunting with Ned and, after defeating a grizzly bear, boards a steamboat to sell their hunt. Ned goes to speak with a woman in private while Colton talks to Josiah Reed, a preacher, the game skips to later on that day and Colton sees Reed talk to the same woman Ned talked to. Reed talks about a artifact and, when the woman doesn't hand it over, kills her. Reed then commences a attack on the boat. Colton and Ned fight off wave after wave of renegades, soon the captain is killed and the steamboat crashes. Colton and Ned start to lose ground and go to the upper deck. There, they fight off a final wave. Ned, knowing that the boilers will blow, tells Colton the jump, he then replies with "I ain't leaving you pa!" Ned grabs him and says "I've been trying to tell you all along, I ain't your father!" and throws him off the boat which then explodes, in which debris from the ship knocks him out. Cole wakes up and, getting a horse from a thief who tried to kill him, went to Dodge to find Jenny, a woman Ned mentioned before he died. After killing cowboys who kidnapped her, he finds out about a mayor by the name of Hoodoo Brown knows about Reed. He then travels to Empire City with her in a stagecoach which is attacked by Apaches. The stagecoach, after being defended by Cole, arrives and he is made deputy by Hoodoo. Colton then follows the other deputies, Webb and Rudabaugh, to a gang hideout. There, he is appalled when the deputies killed an unarmed couple. Colton then tires to arrest them and is forced to kill them when they resist. Colt travels back to Empire and confronts Hoodoo, he states that Reed is upstairs, at that point Colton hears Jenny scream and he runs upstairs to see Reed holding her, he then slits her throat, Colton pulls a gun on Reed but is knocked unconscious by Hoodoo. He wakes up to find himself in a jail cell, he learns that he is being framed for Jenny's murder and is going to be hanged. With the help of Soapy Jennings, a safe cracker, he escapes. He then meets up with Clay Allison, the resistance leader, and learns that Reed and Hoodoo work for Thomas Magruder, a railroad tycoon. They set up a plan to destroy one of his trains which goes successfully, while celebrating that night they are attacked by Magruder's men. The resistance puts up a fight, defeating the men, but Clay is captured. Colton makes a plan to assault Empire to rescue Clay. After fighting their way to the town hall, Colton rescues Clay and has a final gunfight with Hoodoo. Colton wounds him, and as Cole gives the final shot he yells "I'M HOODOO BROWN" and he falls through the window to the ground below. Colton looks at him and says "You were." Cole then travels back to Dodge to find Soapy to help him crack a safe he remembers seeing on the steam boat. He finds the Marshall hogtied on the bridge leading there, he learns that Soapy was caught cheating in poker and the angry players were going to hang him. He then saved him and they went on their way to the steam boat. On the way there they were captured by Sergeant Hollister, the one who commanded the steamboat attack. With help from a Blackfoot Indian, they escape the fort and meet up with the tribe leader, Fights-At-Dawn. They then lead an attack on the fort. During the siege, Colton kills Hollister and, after that Soapy and Cole go back to the wrecked steamboat. There, Reed attacks them. Colton then wounds Reed, goes up to him and puts the barrel of his gun in his mouth. He says, "This is for Jenny," and gives the final shot. Soapy and Colt learn that the artifact is part of a cross that shows the location to the lost city of gold, Quivira. The other part is with Many Wounds, an Apache they meet with Fights-At-Dawn, they then travel with him through the badlands. Many Wounds tells Colton that his mother was an Apache, who were killed by Magruder. He also learns that Many Wounds gave him to Ned when he was a baby. They find the route to Quivira, but Magruder is there too. He captures and tortures Soapy, and after telling Magruder where Quivira is, he is left on the side of the railroad. Cole finds him and kills Dutchie, Magruder's other right-hand man. They then use the train to assault the mines at Quivira. With the help of the Apaches and Clay's men, Colton fights his way to Magruder. A large firefight ensures and Colton finally kills Magruder. Quivira starts to crumble, from the dynamite Magruder was throwing, and Cole begins to climb out. He is about to fall when Many Wounds grabs him and pulls him out. They escape just as Quivira falls. Colton looks as it crumbles, it is done, Ned is avenged, so is his father. He looks at Many Wounds and says, "Our fathers can now rest in peace." He takes one last look at Quivira, he turns and walks off with Many Wounds. The credits then scroll.' 'Trivia *Fights-At-Dawn says when Cole was younger he was attacked by a cougar and, after he was healed, was faster and stronger. *He is part Apache, which is why he can understand the indians when they speak. *He dons many outfits during his adventure, some can be seen below. *When the narrative speaking parts come on, Cole is talking. *Cole didn't actually kill Magruder, a rock fell on him causing him not to move. Then, another rock crushed him. *He is also very skilled with the bow and arrow. *He may have not be as nauseous as others, such as when he and Soapy find skinned bodies hung at the Apache territory, Soapy vomits while Cole just walks on. *He is a skilled gunslinger, he is able to go into Quickdraw and kill several enemies while slowing down time. *Drinking whiskey heals him. *He is adopted Gallery Gun-04.jpg ThumbnailCAJ3186F.jpg Gun wall 001 1280.jpg thumbnailCAF0WHJ1.jpg|Colton as seen on the cover of GUN: Showdown thumbnailCA07JFXI.jpg|Cole fighting alongside Soapy xbox360_gun_01.jpg thumbnailCAD25NFO.jpg|Cole in action. thumbnailCAN40JWE.jpg|Colton fighting as an Indian. thumbnailCAZS71XC.jpg|YEEHAW!